


Gabriel's Final Wish

by CallieeGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste Lives, F/M, Gabriel Agreste Makes His Wish, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Some Fluff, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, somewhat of a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir struggle to fight Hawk Moth, eventually failing. After a double reveal, Hawk Moth finally takes the Miraculous and reveals himself. Though Marinette and Adrien try to stop him, he makes the wish. Someone wakes up, someone dies, someone mourns, someone rejoices, and someone freaks out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	Gabriel's Final Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this Angsty Fic! Don't worry, it has a happy ending, we just have to get through the horribleness first.

“Finally!” Hawk Moth’s voice rang throughout his lair. “The Miraculous are mine!”

“No!” Marinette struggled to stand as she watched her sworn enemy clutch the earrings in his hand.

Chat Noir stood in shock at the sight of his “good friend” replacing the spot where Ladybug was just sitting. Marinette was his lady? He couldn’t believe it. All this time, the love of his life was right in front of him and he didn’t even realize it.

“Chat!” Ladybug’s, or Marinette’s, voice brought him back to reality just in time to see Hawk Moth running towards him. Right. The battle for the Miraculous. He’d have to deal with the shock and romantic feelings later. For now, his main goal was getting the earrings away from Hawk Moth and saving Paris, maybe even the entire world. Which would be easier if he wasn’t losing blood from a cut through his suit.

Chat dodged the attack quickly and grabbed his baton, swinging it and hoping to land a strike. Hawk Moth gave an evil smirk and caught the baton halfway through the swing, sending Chat Noir flying backwards into a wall.

Marinette heard a thud and winced, knowing that her partner had hit the exact target at which Hawk Moth was aiming. She followed the villain with her eyes as he walked over to Chat, picking up his limp right hand to remove the ring. “Ah, you fought well but not well enough.”

Green light enveloped Chat Noir’s body and left a bruised and bloody Adrien behind. “N-No..” The blonde reached out, trying to grasp the ring back. Two sets of blue eyes widened in shock.

“Adrien.” Marinette’s eyes snapped to Hawk Moth, who seemed to know exactly who her partner was underneath the mask. He looked as if he had just received the greatest shock of his life before regaining his composure and turning away. Marinette crawled over to Adrien and took his hands in hers.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay.” She comforted him and glared back at man who caused all of this. “I have a plan.”

“At long last! My wish will be fulfilled! Finally, I will get back what I love most!” Hawk Moth let out an evil laugh.

“And what’s that? The croissant you dropped on the floor this morning?” He paused and turned around, seeing Marinette limping towards him. “You know, my family’s bakery offers really good pastries. No need to get all upset over one small thing.”

Hawk Moth let out another laugh. “You really think you can defeat me? I have the Miraculous. You’re powerless now.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette threw a spool of thread at him.

“What was that supposed to do? Leave me in stitches?” The Antihero asked, watching the thread hit his chest and fall to his feet.

“Good pun, but no. It’s supposed to distract you.”

Hawk Moth looked back up to see Marinette’s fist coming right towards his face. Closing his eyes, he felt a sting and stumbled backward. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Marinette breathing hard and holding her ribs but still standing bravely in front of him. She wanted to play hero? Fine, let her play hero. “So, the designer still has some fight in her, huh?”

Marinette couldn’t help but be slightly afraid when she heard him chuckle. “I… have to protect… Paris.”

“Aren’t you a little young to protect Paris? Seventeen, right? If your Master couldn’t defeat me, what chance do you have?” She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at the mention of Master Fu. “Oh, did I strike a nerve? Does bringing up the people you couldn’t save hurt?”

The heroine let out a yell of frustration and went to punch Hawk Moth again but this time he caught her fist and grabbed her by the throat. “You think you’re so brave. So smart. When really you’re just a little girl. Afraid, frightened…” Marinette’s breathing became more labored as she tried to remove his hand. “Perhaps if I kill you right now, I’ll finally be able to make my wish in peace.”

“Stop!” Hawk Moth sighed and turned around to find Adrien leaning against the wall. “Let her go!”

He rolled his eyes and let go of the girl, Marinette falling onto the ground and gasping for air. “Adrien, Adrien, Adrien. I thought I taught you better. We could’ve worked together you and I.” Hawk Moth came closer to Adrien. “We could’ve saved your mother together.”

“My Mother? What does she have to do with any of this?” Adrien asked, eyes focused more on his lady who hadn’t sat up yet than the villain in front of him.

“You still don’t know?” The blank look on the boy’s face revealed the answer. “Well then, allow me to enlighten you… Dark Wings fall.”

Adrien had to close his eyes from the bright purple light that flashed through the room. “Come on, son. Open your eyes.” At the sound of his father’s voice, Adrien’s eyes flew open and he froze.

“You’re not-You can’t be. It’s impossible.”

“Is it? Join me, Adrien. Together we can-”

“No.”

“No?”

“Mother wouldn’t want this…. I don’t want this. Please, you don’t understand. The wish would take someone else’s life. It may take MY life.”

“A hefty price but I’m willing to pay it.”

Adrien froze for a moment. The realization that his father didn’t love him finally sunk in and he took a step away from the wall. “I will never join you. I will always fight against you. I will fight for the greater good. For those who can’t fight for themselves.”

Gabriel sighed. “So disappointing. Though I suppose it was expected.” With that, he landed a punch into Adrien’s stomach, just a little to the left of his wound. The model dropped to the floor, pulling his knees against his chest. “You see, Adrien. If you aren’t with me, you’re against me. And we can’t have that now, can we?”

Adrien watched through teary eyes as his father turned and began to walk to the giant window. He slipped on the ring and placed the earrings in his ears, Plagg and Tikki appearing. “I command you to tell me the phrases that will transform me.” The kwamis shared a look before shaking their heads. “Tell me or I will kill them!”

Plagg and Tikki looked at their chosen, both writhing in pain on the ground. They sighed. “To transform, say the words, ‘Tikki, spots on.’”

“And the words, ‘Plagg, claws out.’”

“Tikki, spots on! Plagg, claws out!” Gabriel recited the words and the kwamis were sucked into the ring and earrings. Adrien and Marinette watched helplessly as the man they had fought for so long finally recited his wish.

“I wish to have my wife, Emilie, back.” All of the sudden a bright light illuminated the room.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? What'll happen?


End file.
